


Cold Climates and Sweaty Bodies

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And without abs, Ciel runs, Ciel's actually fit but still short, Dirty Sex, Fuckery, M/M, Never thought you'd see that, Not totally naked Sebastian, Sex, Slight hints of kinky sex, You'll get it eventually, absolute fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has long since wanted to take up some sort of hobby and Sebastian really appreciates Ciel's new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Climates and Sweaty Bodies

Sebastian turns his phone on while he’s waiting at baggage claim. No new messages, which means the site hasn’t crashed (yet), and he’s hoping it’ll stay that way. He scrolls through for Ciel’s number and presses the phone between his ear and shoulder while he drags on his hoodie and zips it up. It’s cooler in Britain than in California, and while he logically  _knows_  that, he had not  _thought_  of it before he went.

“Ciel Phantomhive,” his - boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend - answers. He sounds a bit rushed, and he usually greets Sebastian with a warm  _hello_ , so Sebastian figures he didn’t read the caller ID.

“Uhm, hi,” Sebastian says, a bit hesitant, because he doesn’t know how to say this, and Ciel sounds stressed, and Sebastian realizes that “oh  _shit_ , what time is it?” He spins around, frantically trying to locate a clock. He has no concept of time after passing several time zones and zoning in and out on the plane. “Are you busy? Did I interrupt anything? Were you even awake?”

Ciel laughs, and Sebastian takes that as a good sign.

“Sebastian? Yeah, I’m awake,” he says. “And yes, I’m busy, but you didn’t interrupt anything. I think it’s about midnight where you are, though. Did something happen?”

“About that,” Sebastian begins, and bites his lip. He’s not totally sure this was a good thing. It usually works out well in movies, and yeah, his life  _has_ actually become a movie, but that’s not really the point. “I’m not in California.”

“O-kay...?”

“I’m, er, I’m in Britain. Surprise?”

Because he’s making an  _effort_.

_Make an effort_ , they’d said.  _ **Show**  him you’re serious_. Lizzy, Grell, even Alois. They had all said the same thing,  _make an effort_. And Sebastian really, really doesn’t want to screw this up, so this is him, making an effort. He’s making a surprise visit to his best friend gone enemy gone boyfriend who lives in Britain which is some 5,000 miles away from where Sebastian lives.

When Ciel doesn’t say anything, Sebastian starts to worry.

“Uhm, I understand that you’re busy and everything, and I don’t need you to pick me up at the airport or anything, I can get a cab. I... I can get a hotel room, too?” Which he totally didn’t plan on doing, but if Ciel’s freaking out then that’s what Sebastian will have to do. Because he’s making an effort.

“No,” Ciel says, and Sebastian bites down on his lip so hard that he draws blood. “I mean, no, don’t get a hotel room. You can stay with me. Of course you can stay with me, I’m - oh God, Sebastian, are you really  _here_?”

“Yes. Am I - Is this a bad time? I probably should have called first and checked, but that would’ve ruined the surprise.” The baggage carousel starts spinning and Sebastian makes his way through the crowd to be able to grab his bag.

“No, no no no it’s not a bad time! I’m just... consider me well surprised. But I  _am_  busy, I have a meeting in a few minutes, but I’ll... “ Sebastian can hear him shuffle some papers around and sees his bag come out on the band. “If you’re still at the airport, it’ll take you awhile to get into town, so I’ll... I’ll call my landlord and have him let you in, okay? There’s a spare key on the hooks just below the hatrack, you can take that. I have to go now, but, I guess I’ll see you tonight? God, I can’t believe you’re here. But get a cab, and my landlord’ll let you in. Bye!”

Sebastian doesn’t even have time to answer before the call disconnects. He stares at his phone for a few seconds, before looking up just in time to grab his bag of the band and begin to make his way to the exit. Ciel sounded... kind of happy, right? Mostly shocked, but not upset?

* * *

Sebastian hands his credit card to the driver and hopes he tips himself correctly because Sebastian has no idea of how to tip cab drivers in Britain. He grabs his bag and shuts the door, and turns around to look at the really, really tall building Ciel lives in.

The landlord demands to see his ID before letting him in, and Sebastian is kind of comforted by that. He dumps his bag on the doormat and nearly trips on a pair of running shoes, which is  _weird_  because a)  Ciel never spreads shoes across the floor, b) Sebastian has never ever seen Ciel in a pair of running shoes and c) Ciel doesn’t  _run_. Sebastian figures he’ll get an explanation later, though. Or force one out of him, whatever. Same thing.

He gives himself a tour of the apartment. It's pretty small, one bedroom, one room that doubles as office and guest room, the living room, one bathroom (without a bathtub, which Sebastian already knew, because Ciel always wants (them) to use Sebastian’s when he’s staying over), and then, the kitchen. One table and two chairs. Sebastian flings his hoodie over the edge of one of the chairs and turns to the fridge, because he’s hungry, and that’s when he gets the second  _what the fuck_  moment of the day/afternoon/evening/Sebastian doesn’t know.

Except for a few half-empty take out containers, the fridge is pretty much empty. That is weird, because Ciel likes food, like really _really_ likes to eat. Sebastian grabs one container, opens it, and wrinkles his nose. Old. He figures the rest of the containers aren’t much better off, so he goes out in the hallway and grabs his laptop bag. He boots the laptop up and hacks himself onto Ciel’s wifi, and goes onto a couple of food sites.

* * *

An hour later, he’s back at the apartment, with groceries in the fridge and a recipe for chicken-something that probably Ciel wouldn't even be able to pronounce.It’s not that hard really, to cook, it's just reading and following instructions. So Sebastian's pretty damn good at it.

* * *

He’s on his fifth consecutive round of Hearts when the door unlocks and Ciel’s voice comes through.

“Sebastian?” Sebastian stands up, but before he can move any further Ciel’s in the doorway. “I brought chinese, do you still like...” he trails off when he sees the pots and pan on the stove. “Did you cook?”

Sebastian barely prevents himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yes,” he says instead. Ciel looks a bit lost, but mostly he looks really tired, and Sebastian has  _missed_  him, so he does the only thing he can think of and crosses the floor and wraps his arms around Ciel’s waist and tucks his cheek against his collar. The effect is immediate, Ciel exhales, drops the bag with the take out on the floor, wraps his arms around Sebastian and holds him close.

Sebastian nuzzles his hair, and mumbles

“Hi.”

Ciel angles his head up so Sebastian can kiss him, and he does. They kiss for several minutes, until Ciel’s stomach gives a loud rumble and Sebastian breaks away to laugh breathlessly.

“I guess we should eat, then,” he says, and smiles. Sebastian sets the table while Ciel puts his briefcase in the office and the take out in the fridge. The look on Ciel's face as he takes the first bite makes Sebastian shift uncomfortably, because  _really_ , it’s not  _that_  good.

“Thank you,” he says when he’s swallowed the last bite. Sebastian looks up from his own plate, he hasn’t been able to look at Ciel at all during the meal because the warm eyes and fond smile directed at him for too long is unnerving. He shrugs.

“It’s just food,” he says. And there it is again, that look, but at least it’s not condescending.

“Yeah, but still. Thank you.” His foot is stroking Ciel’s, and Sebastian is just about to get up and put the dishes in the sink so they can go to bed when he’s cut off by the biggest yawn  _ever_ , and Sebastian laughs. “You want to shower before bed?” he asks. Ciel nods, and Sebastian stands.

“I’ll take care of this.”

* * *

Ciel emerges from the bathroom with a cloud of steam and a towel around his waist. Sebastian kisses him quickly before going in after him.

“Go to bed,” he says. “I’ll be right there.”

Ciel drops the towel on the floor and doesn’t bother with putting on underwear, he just slips in between the sheets and buries his face in his extremely soft pillows. He has almost drifted off when Sebastian comes in, turns off the light and climbs into bed beside Ciel. He’s wearing boxer briefs, and that’s probably a good thing, because if he’d been naked then Ciel would’ve wanted to have sex - he still wants to - but he is too tired. So. Not totally naked Sebastian: good thing.

Not totally naked Sebastian slips his arm around Ciel’s waist and drags him closer, until his back is pressed against Sebastian’s front.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Ciel mumbles quietly.

“Hrm,” Sebastian hums, as a way of reply. “You have running shoes,” he mutters then, wanting to drift off completely but remembering that this was a weird thing.

“I... know?” Ciel replies, voice full of laughter.

“You don’t run,” Sebastian says, a bit annoyed that he has to clarify.

“I do, actually.” There’s still laughter in Ciel’s voice, but when Sebastian lowers his hand to stroke down Ciel’s leg his breath hitches.

“You’re naked?” Sebastian asks, and Ciel huffs, which is as close to d’oh-ing and rolling his eyes he’ll get without the energy it takes to actually do those things.

“Yeah,” he says instead, and then he yawns ridiculously big again and before he knows it, even with the promise of  _sex_ , with _Sebastian_ , he’s asleep.

* * *

Ciel shakes him awake a couple of hours later, kisses him sweetly and tells him he’ll be back in a few hours. Sebastian mumbles something to acknowledge him and closes his eyes for a second, but when he opens them again the light in the room has shifted. He stretches out on the bed and his half-hard cock rubs against the sheets. He fumbles for his phone on the nightstand. It’s not even noon, and he still hasn’t gotten any messages about Facebook, so he has time.

He doesn’t know where Ciel keeps his sheets, and while it wouldn’t take too long to figure out due to the modest size of the apartment, Sebastian has no desire to remake the bed, so he moves himself out into the shower and takes care of himself the same way he’s done the past month - by imagining Ciel’s hands on him. It’s more intense now, though, because he knows he’s gonna  _have_  Ciel’s hands on him sometime soon.

He makes himself some toast and settles down on the couch with his laptop, and turns on the TV. He leaves the channel on some talk show that’s not too obnoxious, and starts going through his emails.

* * *

When the office door unlocks a few hours later, Ciel is deeply immersed in his computer screen. He vaguely registers Sebastian saying something, but he holds up his right hand while still typing with his left and says

“Five minutes.” He hears Sebastian make a frustrated noise and walk away, but ignores it. Four and a half minutes later he presses cmd+s and cmd+q and closes the laptop. It’s mid-afternoon and he hasn’t moved since he first sat down, so he cracks his joints and tries to massage his neck while going out in the kitchen to get something to drink.

Ciel pours himself a glass of water, then crosses the floor to sit in one of the chairs. Sebastian walks up behind him and starts to gently drag his hand through the dark blue hair.

“I thought you were busy,” Sebastian mutters.

“I said five minutes, Seb,” Ciel replies. Sebastian snorts.

“Yeah, and that would be the first time you’ve actually  _meant_  five minutes,” he says, untangling his hand from Ciel’s hair. It’s true, he never meant five minutes when they were at Harvard, it was just something he said to get Sebastian off his back, but that was  _then_. He’s grown up since then, he’s the fucking CEO of a worldwide company, he needs to be able to estimate time. So he is.

Sebastian knows - it would be  _so easy_  to make a snide remark and work Ciel up and make him angry and shout at each other, Sebastian  _knows_  how to do that, even after all these years, but he doesn’t  _want_  that. He doesn’t- he’s making an effort. He’s here because he wants him and Ciel to work. Because he’s missed Ciel in his life and now he gets to have him, all of him, and if he messes this up there’ll be no more chances.

So he shrugs while putting his hand on Ciel's neck and changes the subject.

"You were done somewhat quickly." he says in a light tone. Ciel is silent and tense for a few moments, but Sebastian can feel him relax when he realizes that it's all alright.

“Mhm”, he hums. “Take care of a couple of things, but now I’m off for a few days now. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. We can reheat the take out from yesterday and watch a movie. All right?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian moves away to get the food, but Ciel grabs his wrists and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Hi,” he says when they break away.

“Hi,” Sebastian replies, kind of breathless.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

* * *

When the movie is over, Ciel is curled up aginst Sebastian while Sebastian's zapping away on the TV.

“What do you usually watch?” Sebastian asks, when he finds nothing to settle on. Ciel glances up at him from where his head is resting on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Hrm?”

“What’s your favorite channel?” Sebastian asks, again.

“Mmm Weather Channel,” Ciel replies and buries his face in Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian sighs. Of course it’s the Weather Channel.

“Wha---” Ciel starts, but breaks off when Sebastian starts trailing kisses along his exposed neck, up behind his ear,  _over_  his ear and Ciel tries to fight off a shudder but fails and then Sebastian's mouth is on his.

“You fell asleep on me last night,” Sebastian mumbles in his ear.

“I was tired,” Ciel says, and tries to get Sebastian’s lips back on his.

“I noticed.” Sebastian climbs onto Ciel’s lap and straddles him while attacking his mouth again.

“I was so hard,” he mumbles between kisses. “I couldn’t even jerk off, because you were right beside me.”

“I wouldn't minded,” Ciel says, his hands locking around Sebastian's neck.

“I would’ve felt like a perv though,” Sebastian replies and tangles his fingers in Ciel's hair to keep him steady while he kisses him. “And I overslept this morning so I didn’t even have time to take a good look at you.”

“But I did jerk off in your shower,” Sebastian continues, and Ciel groans as Sebastian's hips jerk forward. His crotch grinds against Ciel’s hard cock, trapped in sweatpants. All of Ciel’s sensitive spots are located above his shoulders, and Sebastian knows them all and has already fucking  _licked_  them all, so yeah, Ciel is  _hard_. Sebastian starts working on Ciel's shirt but he abandons the shirt buttons in favor of grabbing Ciel’s ass and pulling him closer and dragging his fingers against Ciel’s crack through his pants and underwear.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” Ciel whines, and licks into his mouth and presses his hips down against Sebastian’s at the same time.

Sebastian could come like this, he knows he could, he might be in his late twenties, but he has the world’s hottest guy grinding against him on his lap, so. He could totally come like this, but he doesn’t want to, so he squeezes Ciel’s ass and then slides his hand to the front, palms Ciel through his pants, makes him groan and jerk forward again, and then starts to work on the shirt buttons again, this time from the bottom and up, making sure to put as much pressure on Ciel’s cock as possible as he works open the shirt. When the last button is finally undone, he pushes the shirt off Ciel’s shoulders, and-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian breathes when he takes in the sight of Ciel in sweatpants and no shirt, sitting on his lap with unruly hair and kiss-swollen lips, looking absolutely  _gorgeous_  and  _hot_  and  _fucking hell_  and Sebastian grabs Ciel roughly by the neck and pulls him into a hard, sloppy kiss.

Ciel breaks away to pull Sebastian’s t-shirt over his head and run his hands over the bared stomach.

“Bedroom?” Sebastian asks with a low voice, and Ciel nods. Sebastian kisses him again, and then backs off to stand up. Sebastian can’t take his eyes away from Ciel. Ciel runs, he sees that now. He obviously does something else too, because his body is toned and although he doesn't have a six pack like Sebastian does--  _the sight of him turns_ Sebastian _on so goddamn fucking much_. Ciel stands up so fast he almost gets vertigo and Sebastian grabs him to prevent him from falling. Ciel leans up on his toes to kiss him and Sebastian groans and wraps his bare arms around Ciel’s bare upper body and the skin-to-skin contact makes  _both_  of them groan. Sebastian presses Ciel against the wall next to the bedroom door and Ciel wraps his legs around his waist almost involuntarily. Sebastian secures him against the wall by grabbing his ass and squeezing and their cocks rub together as much as they can through four layers of clothing, and that is  _way too much_  and Ciel pants

“Too many clothes,” against Sebastian’s ear, but he doesn’t ease his grip around Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian solves this by grabbing his ass more securely and then  _carrying_  him into the bedroom and wow, if Sebastian's gonna discover new kinks like these the whole time he’s here he’s gonna be  _so dead_  when he comes back to California.

Sebastian drops him on the bed and then drags off his sweatpants so that Ciel is left in only his boxers, while Sebastian is still half dressed. Which is so not okay, so Ciel sits up and starts working on Sebastian’s fly, mouthing a thin stripe of skin above the hem of his pants. When he’s done he pulls the pants down and stands up, lets Sebastian step out of the pants. Just as Ciel's hand starts to travel down, he suddenly finds himself pushed down against the bed.

“Don’t move,” Sebastian says, and straddles Ciel’s thighs. He bends down to kiss him, and of course Ciel’s hands come up to grab his head and Sebastian makes a frustrated noise and sits up again. “Ciel, I said  _don’t move_ ,” he says, sharply, and grabs Ciel’s wrists and pins them down above his head. Ciel moans, and Sebastian can feel his cock twitch against his own and okay, Ciel is into this - Sebastian can live with that. He really fucking can.

He tentatively lets go of Ciel’s wrists in favor of running his hand down his toned stomach and down and goddamn it, his boyfriend is  _so hot_ , but then said boyfriend raises his arms again to touch Sebastian, and Sebastian  _growls_  and pins the wrists down again, with much more force than the last time. He leans down so his face is inches from Ciel’s and says

“I will  _tie you up_  if you don’t fucking  _stop moving_ ,” and Ciel  _whimpers_  at that and closes his eyes, takes a few shaky breaths, and opens them again.

“I just- I want to touch you,” he says. “I want to make you feel good.” Sebastian lets out an annoyed sigh at that and sits up again. Because,  _really_?

“Seriously, Ciel,” he says, and stands up on his knees. “Do I  _look_  like I’m not enjoying myself?” His boxers are tented, but he palms himself through the thin cotton for good measure. Ciel’s eyes darken until they’re almost black, and his arms twitch as if he wants to move them, but he doesn’t dare, and Sebastian smirks, satisfied. He sits down again across Ciel’s thighs and starts kissing his way down his body.

When he gets to the hem of Ciel’s boxer briefs, they’re both panting. Ciel has moved his hands so they’re clutching the sheet at his sides, but he hasn’t tried to touch Sebastian again, so Sebastian has let it pass. They’re rock hard and there are wet spots on both of their underwear.

“Sebastian,  _please_ ,” Ciel whines, and he sounds  _broken_ , and he’s not even naked yet. Which - why is that again? Sebastian shucks his own boxers off and drags Ciel’s off in a matter of seconds, then he leans in so their cocks align and kisses Ciel deeply.

“Are you close?” he asks, licking over Ciel’s lips. “You could probably come like this, couldn’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ciel moans and pushes upwards and there’s  _friction_ , wonderful friction, but this is not what Sebastian wants, he wants  _more_ , it won’t do to finish off like this, not now, so he asks

“Lube?” and Ciel nods jerkily towards the nightstand. Sebastian reaches over and grabs the lube and a condom, kisses Ciel again, before sliding down to settle between his legs. He strokes Ciel’s thighs and bends down to lick his cock, and Ciel moans and his whole body tenses with the effort of not reaching out to touch Sebastian. He pours lube on his fingers and gently slides two of them inside of Ciel while he sucks the head of his cock.

“Sebastian, you-, I-,” Ciel pants, and Sebastian gets it, he really really gets it. Ciel is ready, and even if he isn’t, he doesn’t care, because this will soon be over and neither of them wants it to be over  _yet_. So Sebastian fumbles for the condom, puts it on, pours more lube on himself and then positions himself against Ciel’s hole. He leans down to kiss him and presses his cock inside at the same time as Ciel’s tongue slides into his mouth.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” Ciel breathes into his mouth and Sebastian  _agrees_. He pulls out, pushes back in, and Ciel whines.

“You can touch me now,” Sebastian says, and the words are not even completely out of his mouth before Ciel’s arms are around his neck and his heels dig into the back of Sebastian’s thighs. He holds him  _so close_  and it’s a bit hard to keep up a rhythm, but it doesn’t really matters, so Sebastian settles for shallow thrusts until the frustration becomes too much. He raises himself up on his elbows and slides out, and Ciel’s eyes fly open, but Sebastian says

“Come on, flip over,” and lays down on his back, holding Ciel and forcing him to turn with him. “Like this,” he says, and helps Ciel to sit down on his cock and  _yes, like this_. Ciel tries to bend down to kiss him, but Sebastian pushes him up again.

“No, I want to see you,” he says, and groans, but complies and settles for holding himself up against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian puts his hands high on Ciel’s thighs and feels the muscles work under the slippery sweaty skin when he rides Sebastian’s cock and  _holy fuck he is so hot_. They’re both heaving for breath and Ciel’s cock is smearing precome on Sebastian’s stomach and he is so close to coming.

“Ciel,” Sebastian moans, to let him know, and Ciel replies with

“Fuck, Sebastian,  _touch me_ , please, just-” and Sebastian takes one hand off of Ciel’s thigh to close around his cock, and it only takes a few strokes before Ciel is coming all over Sebastian’s hand. The sight of him and the clenching of his ass on Sebastian’s cock and his breathless panting and the sweat dripping down on Ciel’s chest and just fucking  _everything about Ciel_  becomes too much for Sebastian so he follows close after, jerking his hips up hard where Ciel’s pace has slowed down, wrapping his arms around Ciel’s biceps to drag him down and hold him close during the aftershocks.

When their breathing has eased out, the sweat on their bodies has cooled off and they’re both shivering. Ciel lets out a whine and winces when he rolls off Sebastian and Sebastian’s soft cock slips out of his ass. Sebastian reaches for his boxers to wipe his hands off and then hands them to Ciel, who raises an eyebrow but still takes them. He wipes his arms where Sebastian had spread his come and makes a disgusted noise, but Sebastian only smiles, pleased with himself, and drops the boxers on the floor when Ciel hands them back, and then drops the used condom on top of them.

Sebastian slides an arm around Ciel’s waist and drags him close, Ciel burying his nose in Sebastian's neck. 

“We should shower,” Sebastian says, and now it’s Ciel’s turn to sound displeased. “We’re really gross, Ciel,” he tries, but Ciel can tell Sebastian's almost as reluctant as Ciel.

“Sleep, Seb,” Ciel mumbles, already halfway there. “I’ll blow you when we wake up.”

“ _Ciel_.” Ciel smirks and tangles his fingers together with Sebastian’s on his stomach, and presses his back even closer to Sebastian’s front.

“This was a really nice surprise,” Ciel says, just before Sebastian drifts off completely.

“Just ‘nice’?” he asks, drowsily.

“Best,” Ciel amends, pressing a kiss against Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian smiles.  _Best_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I know I'm leaving on a trip to a different country in three weeks for the next two months. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
